


Fly

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU! where Hinata gets injured and can no longer play volleyball, Aged-Up Character(s), Angsty at first, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Permanent Injury, but moves towards happy ending, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets an injury that makes him unable to play volleyball completely.<br/>Tsukishima does his best to try and help his boyfriend fly again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request for tsukihina, and so I shall deliver, good people. 
> 
> This one was hard to write because I wanted it to be dramatic. Many of my other fics are usually decently in character, but this one I had to create my own idea of how Hinata would react after getting an injury. He wouldn't take it well, but I feel that with help he could slowly overcome it. 
> 
> So enjoy my emotional! Hinata and awkwardlycomforting! Tsukishima! 
> 
> ~HxL

"Hinata" 

The ginger didn't turn, still lying in his bed as he had been for months. There was no point in leaving, it wasn't as if he would be able to do anything. He couldn't go and play volleyball with his team, or take morning jogs anymore. He wasn't allowed on his bike in fear he would get hurt again. One would think that with no warning signs they were in good health, and so had Hinata until a few months ago when he got a career ending injury. 

His chest constricted as he curled into a ball and felt his eyes tear up. Thinking of all those times where he had seen above the net, above everyone. He knew that the blond was still in the room when he felt the bed dip, a hand on his back. It went in soothing circles, but this only seemed to make Hinata cry harder. He had tried for so many months to be happy, optimistic, but even Hinata couldn't pretend for long. 

At first, he had gone to the practices just to cheer his team on, to support them. Watching made him angry, though. Not because they were bad without him, they were amazing as a team, he was not the only player after all. He had been angry because he could no longer jump or hit. 

He could no longer _fly_. 

"Hinata" 

He turned slowly after a sharp breath to gaze at the blond, the other's lips in settled in a straight line. His eyes weren't filled with pity or concern, but understanding and support. Hinata knew that Tsukishima had once been a cold person, but after they had begun to date things were better. They weren't the ideal couple considering they were opposites personality wise, but they made it work. So when Hinata was told he would never play volleyball again, Tsukishima had seen the smile and fake optimism. 

To know that Tsukishima wasn't thinking of him as useless was an upside, Hinata supposed.

"You need to eat" Tsukishima spoke quietly, hand still resting on the smaller male's back. The middle bloc- _former_ middle blocker- just stared at him, eyes searching for an answer that Tsukishima didn't have, would never have. 

"I'm not hungry" he whispered softly, voice hoarse and shot from his crying and anger. The room was a mess, and the curtains were drawn. It made the room look as if it was even grayer than usual. Hinata had gotten rid of most of his posters, not wanting to be reminded of the fact that those were just empty dreams now. 

"Eat, or I'll force you to" the younger threatened though his tone was more pleading than demanding to Hinata's ears. 

"I don't want to" he repeated, eyes narrowing as Tsukishima took in a harsh breath and narrowed his eyes in return. The soft gaze had disappeared, replaced with irritation and slight desperation. 

"You can't keep doing this" Tsukishima spoke as Hinata let out a hollow laugh. It sounded even worse in the nearly empty room, the ginger slowly sitting up. 

Tsukishima could see the dark circles under his eyes along with how red they were, from the constant rubbing no doubt. He noticed how Hinata's cheekbones were more prominent. His collarbones were sticking out from the shirt that looked as if it were desperately trying to remain on his body, making Hinata look even tinier than he had when they were playing on the same team. 

"I am tired of people telling me what I can't keep doing" he hissed. It was the angriest he had seen Hinata in all the years he had known him, and it almost made him want to just leave the teen to his misery. Lucky for Tsukishima, he wasn't one to do that to someone he cared for. 

"Starving and isolating yourself is far from the healthy way to cope." 

Hinata ripped the blankets off himself and stood, moving towards the door as Tsukishima watched carefully, golden eyes concentrated. He took in as much of the ginger as he could, eyeing for anything out of the ordinary. 

_'Unsteady on his feet, shaking and heavy breathing....'_

When he saw his boyfriend trying to leave the room he stood and moved towards the door, placing a hand on it to keep it from opening. The older looked up and glared.

"Let me leave"

"No" the blond stated without hesitation. "Why should I? You aren't listening"

"I can hear you loud and clear, now move" Hinata whispered as he shook, frustration building up in his body and making it hard to not lose his temper. He was never one to get seriously angry, but so much has happened and...

"Let me leave!" he exploded as Tsukishima clicked his tongue, eyes growing softer for a moment. When he thought about how the other was behaving, they hardened again. He missed Hinata's smile, his bright personality, not that he would admit it aloud. It was an annoying personality, but it was completely and utterly Hinata's. 

It was amazing how much a few months could change a person. 

"NO. Hinata LOOK at yourself," he said, voice low and demanding to be heard. Hearing his boyfriend get serious was terrifying to the ginger, the only other time he had heard it being when a guy from his old school had come around trying to start trouble. 

"You are going to stay here until you regain your strength" he continued once he composed himself. Hinata huffed before shoving the other out of spite. In reality, it had been nowhere near enough to actually move him, but considering how tired he was and how hard it was to see Hinata this way, he allowed his body to be moved. If this had been at the beginning when he first met Hinata, Tsukishima might have retaliated. It wasn't exactly hard to stop Hinata from coming towards him. 

This was different, though. Hinata wasn't doing this to hurt him. He wasn't a threat whether he wanted to be or not. 

He was just **hurt**. 

Hinata continued to push and shove, his breathing growing heavier before he screamed.

"I hate this, I hate this so much!" 

It was all the steam that he had built up within himself, the resentment of having something so awful happen. He hurt everyone, he hurt himself and he had no idea how to fix it.

"I hate everything and I want it all to just....!" he gasped as he pushed the blond into a nearby wall, panting heavily. His eyes were dark as he looked at Tsukishima through his unruly hair, it covering his eyes. He looked wild and lost, almost like a stranger to Tsukishima himself. 

"You don't" 

"Stop.that." Hinata snapped, taking a step towards him before his eyes rolled back, his body falling forward. Tsukishima's eyes went wide. 

His body moved on its own catch him, allowing Hinata to fall into his chest. He frowned at how the older male struggled to keep his own eyes open. Deciding that he could deal with the other being angry at him, he picked him up. The boy weighed next to nothing. 

Exhaustion, Tsukishima concluded. Even with the minimal movement, the fact that Hinata had been eating and sleeping less and less wasn't healthy in the slightest. He just watched as the tears spilled down Hinata's cheeks, his breathing laboured. 

He opened his eyes, and the blond had to suck in a breath at the emotion in his eyes. Hinata was no longer trying to hit him, or glare at him. He was looking at Tsukishima as if wondering what he should do. It was like he was pleading to just, at least, have one answer to his many questions. His hands gripped the other's shirt hesitantly as if he were a lifeline that Hinata wasn't completely sure he wanted.

"I don't even know what to do anymore, Tsukishima" he whispered. "I just want things to go back to normal. Why can't they do that? Why did this have to happen?" he asked as the blond sighed and moved towards the bed, gently placing Hinata onto it. He moved to lay beside the other, wrapped his arms around his slim waist. 

He made a mental note to make Hinata eat, the teen's weight lost startling. 

"I don't know" he admits as Hinata held onto his shirt and rested his forehead against his chest. "I can't explain to you why this happened, Hinata," he whispered into the ginger's hair. "But seeing you like this is concerning. You can't...." he paused. Telling Hinata what he couldn't and could do seemed to be what started this. 

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed. So that was it, the reason Hinata was so angry. 

He had no control over what he could and couldn't do anymore, caused by both the injury and his friends and family. They never let him make his own choices ever since the injury, telling him when to eat, what he should do...

"I'm sorry" Tsukishima whispered gently as Hinata tensed, not understanding how the conversation shifted to the taller male apologizing. 

"Why? I'm the one who..."

"Who tried to tell us how you were feeling, but we were too busy thinking we knew what was best for you" he stated, tone hard and irritated. "We were trying to help and, in turn, ended up pushing you, didn't we? We should have listened more, controlled less" 

Hinata sniffed and looked up, eyeing Tsukishima. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the other's cheek. 

"You have done so much" he murmured quietly. His voice was weak but sincere and Tsukishima hugged the other tightly.

"Hinata"

"Hm?" said male whispered in response, surprised at the affection he was receiving. The two of them hadn't really spoke much in the past month, only speaking when Hinata needed to eat, bathe, get fresh air. Even then it was more like arguing then speaking. 

Why had Tsukishima stayed with him?

"Go with me somewhere....when you are feeling healthier" he whispered as Hinata's eyes went soft. He buried his face into the other's neck and nodded, grip on his shirt tightening. 

"Of course"

************

"I'm not so sure about this, maybe I should take another day or so..." Hinata mumbled as he fiddled with his shirt. It had been three months since he had broken down, and Tsukishima being the jerk he was had held Hinata to the promise from all those months ago.

"Doesn't matter if you are or aren't, you promised," he said simply as he grabbed the other's hand and pulled him along. Hinata sighed and followed along, the door shutting behind him. It was sunny, much to Hinata's relief. If he saw any more rain or cloudy weather he swore to _GOD..._

"Oi, stop spacing out. Enjoy the scenery" the blond ordered as Hinata pouted, rolling his eyes. 

"Don't have to be so bossy...." he mumbled as Tsukishima offered him a light glare, making him tense and laugh nervously. "Kidding!" 

Pushing up his glasses, Tsukishima just hummed and continued to lead the way through the crowds. After half an hour of walking and no explanation, Hinata whined and felt like he was going to die. He hadn't quite regained his full strength yet and still felt incredibly sad sometimes, but the moods weren't as frequent with Tsukishima forcing him to move around. 

"Kei, where are we going?" he mumbled before looking up, eyes growing comically wide. 

"Oi! Nice to see you again, Hinata!" 

Tsukishima looked at the shorter male from the corner of his eye and noticed how his eyes were glassy, but not in the way they had been all those months ago. 

"Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata shouted as he ran over, Tsukishima letting his hand go and watching as he tackled the libero. The rest of the team chuckled as Nishinoya almost fell over, the shorter male grinning and patting Hinata's head. 

"Woah, you almost actually knocked me over! Getting your strength back I see" he said as he looked to the blond and nodded his head in thanks. The blond looked away, not needing to be thanked for anything. He had taken care and loved Hinata for the sole reason that Hinata was very important to him, not because he felt obligated. 

As the former volleyball maniac bounced around from player to player, he realized how much he had missed them. While he did miss playing with them, he missed just being around them even more than that, surprisingly.

When he got to Kageyama he paused, the setter eyeing him with something indescribable in his eyes. Regret? Concern? Hinata saw his hand raise and flinched shutting his eyes as he prepared for the head clenching. It never came, instead, a ruffle of his hair being in its place. Brown eyes shot open as Kageyama offered him a tiny grin as if saying that nothing had been his fault. Hinata's lip quivered as he hugged the setter tightly, and letting out a crying "thank you!" 

"G-Get off me you dumbass! Ugh, you haven't changed at all!" 

Tsukishima watched and found himself disagreeing with Kageyama's statement immensely. Hinata may seem like the same bubbly person he was before the injury, but he was far from it. He had grown a lot from the experience and having his majesty downplay that irritated the blond. Hinata poured his heart out on the boardwalk, Tsukishima gently pulling him off of the setter. Kageyama eyed Tsukishima before bowing his head slightly. 

Tsukishima paused, but when he noticed Hinata looking up at him, he offered one as well, allowing bygones to be bygones. He pulled Hinata close and ran a hand through his hair to calm him. 

"Well, are we just going to standing here, or are we going to hang out like old times?" Tanaka asked as Hinata sniffed, shaking his head. The team wondered if seeing them all had been too much for him, but when he smiled brightly they were taken aback. 

"No, not like old times" he whispered as Daichi glared at Tanaka for his choice of words. The spiker began to sweat, feeling relieved when Hinata continued and took the attention off of him. "We can't go back, but that's okay. We'll...we'll make new times, right?" he asked, looking at them all expectantly. 

Even Tsukishima seemed to be surprised at the statement, rolling his eyes and leaning down so he and his boyfriend made eye contact. 

"Duh, idiot' he whispered but the team could hear the affectionate tone. Hinata grinned. 

"Good, let's go!" he cheered as he pulled Tsukishima's hand, but didn't get far. Hinata looked at him in confusion before noticing he was slowly bending down. "What are you doing?" 

"You are tired from the walk here, right?" Tsukishima asked, noticing how while excited, he was a bit slower in his movements. Hinata twiddled his fingers, nodding. 

"Get on, stupid" 

"B-but that will make me look like a kid!" he pointed out. The idea of sitting on Tsukishima's shoulders was embarrassing, but knowing that the blond offered made him get a warm feeling in his chest. 

"Get on or I will tell the others to force you on," he said as Hinata gasped in mock horror. He grumbled to himself about how Tsukishima was still as bossy as ever, moving to climb onto his shoulders. The smug grin on the blond's face didn't go unnoticed by Hinata and the rest of the team. 

"You are so mean to- woah!" Hinata shouted when he was lifted, Tsukishima standing and placing his hands on the others legs. He did his best to look up at Hinata, the ginger red-faced and tense.

"Hold on, but if you pull my hair I will drop you" 

"You drop me and I will kill you!"

The rest of the team watched as they continued to bicker, following them despite knowing that there was no set destination at this point in time. Suga smiled as Daichi raised a brow. 

"Why the smile, Suga?" he asked as the white haired setter looking at the captain and bumped his shoulder.

"Remember how we were always told that since humans have no wings we look for ways to fly?" he asked. Daichi nodded, it being the quote that was repeated whenever Hinata made his jumps during games. 

"Well...even though Hinata was flightless for a while, I feel that with Tsukishima he found a new way to fly without realizing" 

Daichi tried to process it, not really understanding as he looked back at the couple. 

While he was on Tsukishima's shoulders, Hinata was above all of them. He was pointing out landmarks or stores that he wished to enter eventually, eyes sparkling in a way no one had seen in nearly a year. He smiled back as Suga and laced their fingers together, nodding his head in understanding.

"Oi, I know you guys are older but come on!" Nishinoya teased as the vein in Daichi's head grew before he began to shout at the libero for lack of manners.

Hinata giggled at the scene and looked down at Tsukishima, pecking the top of his head and making the blond's cheeks grow a light pink colour. 

"Kei" 

Golden eyes met brown. 

"Thank you~" he whispered as if it were a secret. Tsukishima couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips. He nodded and tightened his grip on Hinata. 

"You're welcome, Shouyou"


End file.
